beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Base - Bearing Base
Bearing Base is a Blade Base released as part of the Spin Gear System). It debuted with the release of Bearing Stinger on December 1999 . Description *Weight: 8 grams The tip of the Bearing Base is free-spinning. Because of this, when the Beyblade is hit by an opposing Beyblade, it absorbs much of the damage and does not lose spin as easily. The shaft of Bearing Base is held in place by two bearings (one of the two is plastic, but it can be replaced by NSK bearing), an attribute shared only with Burning Kerberus and Takara's Zeus. Because of these double bearings, Bearing Base can regain its balance quickly after being hit. The tip of this shaft is very sharp and made of a plastic that has low friction when compared to other tips. It is one of the best tips for survival Beyblades. Mold Variations Hasbro's Bearing Base has a slight but important difference. The tip of the Beyblade is slightly sharper and made out of a harder plastic, resulting in more survival potential, but substantially less defense potential. Using Bearing Base Shaft in Other Blade Bases An important trick to learn using the Bearing Base is that the shaft can be removed and put into the casing of Wolborg's shaft. This will allow you to use Bearing Stinger's tip in 5-layer combos, which affords you the advantage of using a left spin direction with this tip, along with using Wolborg 2's BB. This can even be extended into making 6-Layer combos, as the SG of Wolborg can be placed in Dragoon V2's BB. Using this method, you can use Bearing Base's tip in conjunction with SP. Overall Use in Zombies Bearing Base was the only BB choice for first generation Zombies. It was effective for survival, spin-stealing, and life after death. Even after the first generation, the shaft of Bearing Base could still be used in 5-layer and 6-layer Zombie combos. Use in First Generation Zombies NOTE: The Roller Defense Ring Modification the following section is based upon has been officially declared illegal under WBO rules, and is being kept here for informational purposes. Before the release of Wolborg, the only BB available for players wanting to use a Zombie strategy -- or create any meaningful survival type -- was Bearing Base. The problem was that since this Beyblade did not use an SG, it was difficult to change its spin direction. However, using the AR of Roller Defenser in a certain fashion, players were able to change spin direction. An example combo would be: *AR: Roller Defense Ring (Roller Defenser) *WD: Wide Survivor *BB: Bearing Base (Metal Dragoon Bearing Stinger) Use in Second Generation Zombies After the release of Wolborg and Wolborg 2, players had considerably more options when it came to building Zombies. However, Bearing Base's tip was still a strong choice. Neither Wolborg nor Wolborg 2's tips provide the same pure survival potential. Luckily, the casing for Wolborg's shaft allowed the Bearing Base shaft to be exchanged with it. Unfortunately, the ability to use two bearings is lost. An example combo would be: *AR: Tiger Defenser (Driger S) *WD: Wide Survivor *SG: Left SG (Bearing Version) (Wolborg) *Shaft: Bearing Base (Metal Dragoon Bearing Stinger) *BB: Defense Grip Base 2 (Wolborg 2) Use in Third Generation Zombies Even during the 6-layer generation, Bearing Base's shaft could still be used to strong results. The trick is similar to second generation Zombies. An example combo would be: *AR: Twin Horn (Takara) (Gabriel) *WD: Wide Survivor *SG: Left SG (Bearing Version) (Wolborg) *Shaft: Bearing Base (Metal Dragoon Bearing Stinger) *SP: Defense Ring (Voltaic Ape) *BB: Customize Grip Base (Dragoon V2) Use in Survival Combos Due to Bearing Base's excellent endurance, it can be very useful in an endurance combo, though due to the dominance of Zombie customizations, these are rarely seen. An example combo would be: *AR Wing Cross (Bistool) *WD Ten Balance *BB Bearing Base (Metal Dragoon Bearing Stinger) With two NSK Shield Bearings. This combo has great balance and terrific endurance, meaning it will generally win unless knocked out early, and can even best top-tier compact and balance combos, such as 10B-Bistool. Products *Bearing Stinger Takara Tomy Hasbro Gallery Takara Tomy Hasbro Trivia References